Blade 2: Frost's Return
by OroChick
Summary: This story is childish, silly, and just plain bad. Oh well. Read at your own risk. Written even before the real Blade 2, Frost returns. He's evil. He kills. What more can I say?


Blade 2: Frost's Revenge

_Disclaimer__: I own nothing. Suzanne owns nothing. I don't even own **this!** You get the main idea._

_Summary__: Frost returns and gets his revenge on Blade and Karen. MWUHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!_

_Poster's Notes:__ This is not my story. Suzanne, my friend from school, wrote this story. Not me. Don't Flame **me** for this story, K????_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

** **

**Blade 2: Frost's Revenge**

**Prologue**

After defeating his arch adversary (or so he thought), Blade and Karen left the Temple of Eternal Night in search of more vampires and a better serum.But the saga of Blade is far from over.This is where the second chapter begins.

**Chapter 1: The Rebirth**

Frost slowly stood up and looked around.His head was pounding and every part of his body ached.It was two days later and he was still in the Temple of Eternal Night. 

After Blade had thrown the syringes of EDTA at him and his guts flew across the room (ewww!!!!), his body parts slowly began to come together and reform.After seven days, his body was fully regenerated. (You can never kill the Blood God!) 

Frost walked around and found himself completely alone.Blade had killed most of his security team and his friends.Knowing it was too risky to go home, he got in his car and drove to the Edgewood Towers anyway.After getting out of his car, Frost walked into the lobby and took the elevator to the top floor.When he opened the door of his penthouse suite, he looked around.

Bodies and broken glass covered the floor.Frost closed the door behind him and headed for his bedroom.He swiftly pulled out a black suitcase, packed his clothes and a few personal possessions, and ran out the back door in a hurry.Seeing that no suspicious cars were parked outside, he suddenly remembered something.Throwing his suitcase down, he walked over to the pool and pulled out Krieger's half-turned body.

"You're going to help me find Blade", he said, not knowing if Krieger was even conscious.Dragging behind him Krieger and his suitcase, Frost ran out the front door and got onto the elevator.

**Chapter 2: Nightmares**

Blade sat silently on one of the two hotel beds as he had been for several hours.Karen walked over to him and sat down. 

"You're still upset about Whistler, aren't you?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"No, I'm just ttired.I've had a hard day"

"Whatever you say.I'm going to bed now.You should too", said Karen, before walking over to the other bed and turning off the lamp.

Blade removed all of his weapons and took off his shoes.He slowly got under the covers and hesitantly closed his eyes.He was a long time in falling asleep.Several hours later, he heard an eerily familiar voice whisper 

"Blade".

He shot up out of the bed and desperately reached for his gun.His movements had awakened Karen. 

"Is everything alright?" she asked, squinting in the light of the lamp Blade had turned on.

He slowly looked around and saw nothing but Karen, a television set, and a table.After checking the closet, bathroom, and under the beds several timess, Blade came back and sat onhis bed.

"What is it?" asked Karen.

"Nothing.I just thought I heard something.I guess it was nothing.Good night." 

"Yeah, good night", replied Karen, not convinced.

He awoke early the next morning and got dressed.After ordering room service, he woke up Karen and they ate breakfast.Blade didn't eat very much because he was still on edge about what had happened the night before.He knew he wasn't crazy, and that someone other than he and Karen had been in that room.

While Karen was still eating, Blade walked over to the window and stared out into the falling snow.It was then that he noticed something on the glass.He leaned down and examined it closely.It was a glyph.It was Frost's glyph and it was written in blood.

"Karen! We have to get out of here now!"

**Chapter 3: I Told You So**

"Why were you in such a hurry to get out of Moscow?" Karen asked Blade, as they sat in a quiet little cafe‚ in France. 

"I wasn't in a hurry.I just have some business to take care of here.From what I've heard, there's a safe house somewhere near Marseille." 

"Whatever you say Blade.But I know there's something you're not telling me, and I'm going to find out what it is", replied Karen. 

Later, as Blade sat on the bed of their hotel room in the countryside of Marseille, Karen paced back and forth nervously.Blade stared at her curiously.

"I don't like this place. Something bad is going to happen. I just know it" she said, as if to answer his stare. 

"Whatever.Are you ready to go?" asked Blade, after chambering one of his guns.

"Yeah, I guess.Let's go", Karen replied, knowing that nothing good would come of it.

They drove for a while before finally entering the city of Marseille.After about 45 minutes, they found a building with a vampire safe house marking on it.Blade got out and walked over to the door. 

"Do you have an invitation?" asked the doorman, as he held out a hand to stop Blade.

"Yeah.I have one", he replied, before stabbing the doorman through the heart with a steak and watching him turn to ashes.

"Come on!" he yelled to Karen.

After entering the building, they looked around for several minutes.Then, out of the corner of his eye, Blade saw something he never thought he would have the displeasure of seeing again.Something that sent chills up his spine.Something that made him shake uncontrollably.Frost.

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the End**

"Frost", said Blade in great surprise.

"What?You look surprised?Did you actually think you could kill me?I told you Blade, you're too late."

And with that, Frost's security guys threw Blade and Karen into the back of a black van with tinted windows.Blade began to worry.

"There's no way we're going to make it out of here alive", he said to Karen. 

"Don't talk like that.We'll make it out.We always do", replied Karen.

A few minutes later, the van came to a lurching stop and thhe doors swung open.Frost's security guys pulled Blade and Karen roughly out of the van and led them into an old warehouse.When they were inside, the guys threw them to the floor and tied their hands behind them.Suddenly, a figure emerged from a dark corner.

"Guess who", said Frost.

"But I killed you.I watched your end trails blow across the room and land 50 feet away from your one remaining leg." 

"How many times do I have to tell you man?You can't kill me.Why can't you just put it behind you and move on?That doesn't matter anymore, because now it's my turn", replied Frost, grinning evilly.

Frost quickly walked over to Blade and kicked him repeatedly in the stomach and ribs, then punched him one final time hard in the mouth.As the blood began to flow from Blade's mouth, Frost leaned down and ran his finger across Blade's bloody lip.He stuck out his tongue and licked the blood off of his finger.Frost then turned and looked at Karen with an undecipherable look on his face.

"What are you going to do with us?" she asked frantically. 

"Well, I guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you baby?"Then with one hard swing of his fist, Frost knocked her unconscious.

**Chapter 5: Farewell **

Karen awoke the next morning with a terrible pain in her jaw and the taste of blood in her mouth.She slowly sat up and looked around. 

"Hey.Remember me?" asked Krieger, who had been standing there for some time.

He then kicked her hard in the ribs and punched her in the mouth.

"See you later bitch", he said as he walked away.Karen leaned forward and spit a mouthful of blood onto the wooden floor of the warehouse.

Then she lied back down and put a hand over her ribs.A few minutes later, she heard a noise behind her.Thinking it was Krieger coming back to finish her off, she curled into a ball and put her head between her knees. 

"Hey baby.Feeling better?" asked Frost. 

When he saw that she was bleeding, he leaned over and licked the trail of blood off Karen's chin.He then slipped his tongue inside her mouth and licked some of the blood out. 

"What the hell do you want?" she asked nervously. 

"Today ain't your lucky day sister", he said, before pulling out a gun.

"Wait!Couldn't you just turn me?" asked Karen, already knowing the answer.

"Now why would I want to do that?You would just go and cure yourself.Just like you said before, you've done it once and you can do it again." 

"No!Please!" begged Karen.But Frost took no notice of her pleading screams. He quickly chambered his gun and shot her one time through the head at point blank range.She fell to the ground dead. 

"Well, that takes care of that little problem", Frost laughed to himself."But what am I going to do about Blade?Krieger!Come clean up this mess", he said harshly. 

Frost walked into another room of the warehouse and went up a set of steel stairs. Sitting in front of him, bruised and bleeding, was Blade.

"Hello Blade", said Frost, much in the way of Hannibal Lechter."Now, what to do, what to do?" he said, just loud enough for Blade to hear.

**Chapter 6: End Game**

Frost leaned down and kicked Blade hard in the ribs.Blade fell to the ground with his hand over his chest.

"Awww.Did I hurt you?" asked Frost tauntingly. 

"Go to hell!" 

"Ooh!I'm scared now", replied Frost sarcastically. 

"Where's Karen?"

"Hmmm.How should I put this?She's no longer with us."

"No!Go to hell!" yelled Blade for the second time.

"Save me a seat", replied Frost. 

"Let me guess.This is the part where you offer to turn me." 

"Well, yeah.That's pretty much it.Like I told your friend Karen, it's either that or a body bag", replied Frost.

"I'll never join you", said Blade before spitting on Frost's shoe. Frost punched him hard in the face. 

"I'll give you some time to think it over.I'm sure you'll come around when you hear how I'm going to kill you if you don't." 

And with that, Frost walked away and went back down the stairs. 

Blade sat for several hours contemplating his decision. It was one that would change his life forever.He would let Frost turn him.As Blade sat on the ground, his mouth still bleeding slightly, Frost walked in. 

"Yum yum.Dinner's served", he said when he saw that Blade was bleeding."So chief, have you made your decision?" asked Frost.

"Yes", Blade replied, starting to regret what he had decided. 

"And your decision would be?" asked Frost. 

When Blade didn't answer, Frost walked over to him and knelt down.After putting his mouth on Blade's neck, Frost started licking and rubbing his canines against the side of it. When Blade didn't try to fight him off, Frost slowly sunk his fangs deep into the side of Blade's neck.Blade grunted in pain, but Frost just kept sucking the life out of him.When he was finished, Frost pulled out his fangs and Blade fell backwards onto the floor. 

"So, how does it feel to be a real vampire?I think you and me could do a lot of harm together", said Frost, knowing Blade couldn't hear him.

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath**

Blade woke up 3 days later feeling very refreshed, but very thirsty.He knew why he was thirsty, but he couldn't stand to think about it.He needed blood, and he needed it now.And as though he had read his mind, Frost opened the door to the rather well furnished bedroom and walked in. 

"Hey chief.Thirsty yet?"

"No!I'll never do it.I'll never drink another human being's blood", replied Blade angrily.

"What do you mean another human being's blood?You seem to have already forgotten that you're not human anymore.So, how do you like the new place?" asked Frost, inquiring about his new apartment.

"You can't force me to drink blood." 

"Oh.I won't have to.You'll do that on your own.You know you want to.All I have to do is sit back and wait", contradicted Frost.

"I could just kill myself." 

"Actually, you couldn't.We have all of your weapons and you'll be kept under lock and key 24 hours a day. Why don't we go have a drink?" asked Frost. 

And with that, he pulled Blade roughly from the bed and dragged him from the room.

"Let me go!" screamed Blade angrily, and struggled to get away. 

Frost slammed him against a wall and cuffed his hands behind him.Then they continued on their way.Once they were out of the building, the two walked through a darkened parking garage to Frost's car.Frost opened the door and pushed Blade into the passenger side of the front seat.

"Well, this should be interesting", said Frost, laughing to himself before cranking up the car and speeding out onto the open road.

**Chapter 8: What Happens Now?**

Several minutes later the car came to a stop.Frost opened the door and got out.He walked around and opened the door on Blade's side. 

"Now, will you be good if I take off the handcuffs?" he asked.Blade nodded and Frost unlocked the cuffs.Blade slowly stood up and closed the door behind him. 

"Where are we?" 

"Don't you know?This is Karen's new home."Frost pushed open the door to the morgue and they went in.

Frost walked over to a body and pulled down the sheet.It was Karen.Blade backed away until he was against a wall. 

"What?Don't you want to see your friend?" asked Frost. "You won't turn a living human being.Why not turn a dead one?"

"But she's dead.If she's already dead I can't turn her, can I?" asked Blade. 

"She's only been dead for 2 days.I would know.I killed her." 

And with those words, Blade ran towards Frost and jumped on him.Frost pushed Blade off of him and he hit the wall on the other side of the room. 

"You should know by now not to mess with the Blood God", said Frost. 

Blade slowly stood up and collected himself. 

"Here's your chance chief.Turn her or there's no way she'll ever live."

Blade walked over to Karen slowly.He bent over and reluctantly stuck his fangs deep into the side Karen's neck.He sucked out most of her blood and slowly withdrew his fangs. 

"Now, doesn't that feel better?" asked Frost.

"What happens now?" 

"Absolutely nothing.Karen's not going to turn. She's already dead", said Frost.

"But why would you say that?" screamed Blade.

"Well, I figured this way you would always have a part of her with you." 

"You'll pay for this Frost!" screamed Blade.

**Chapter 9: The Transformation**

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" asked Frost.

Blade knew there was no use trying, so he just kept his mouth shut.

"Well, there's no use in standing here arguing.I have to be somewhere", said Frost.

And with that, he pushed Blade out of the room.They walked down to the parking garage, got into Frost's car, and drove back to his apartment.Later, at Frost's place, Blade was getting restless.Frost was in a meeting, since he was the new leader of the House of Arabas.As Blade sat thinking, an idea came to him.He walked out of the room he was in and got onto the elevator.

About half an hour later, Blade walked through the front door of a department store in a mall.He looked around for someone.A few minutes later, he found the manager.

"Excuse me sir." 

"Yes?How may I help you?" asked the manager. 

"I saw someone standing round my car.Do you think you could come with me and take a look?" asked Blade, innocently enough.

"Sure.Where's your car?"

"Oh.It's just out the back door", replied Blade.Blade and the manager walked out the back door into the alley.

"Hey!I don't see any car!" said the manager, beginning to worry. 

"That's the whole idea genius", replied Blade.

"Then why the hell did you ask me to come out here?"

"It's a surprise."

"What kind of surprise?" 

"Oh, don't worry.You'll like it", replied Blade.And with those words, Blade ran up to the manager and pushed him into a darkened corner of the alley.He pinned him against the wall and turned his head sideways. 

"What the hell are you doing man?" screamed the manager.But Blade didn't answer. He put his mouth up to the manager's neck and sank his fangs deep into his neck.Just then, Blade heard a noise.He let the manager fall to the ground and turned around to see what it was.

**Chapter 10: The Reality**

"Well, it looks like I've interrupted you in the middle of dinner.Should I come back later?" asked Frost.

"What do you want?" 

"I got home a little earlier than I had planned.My guys told me I would find you here.I knew you liked it", replied Frost.

Blade picked the half-conscious man up off the ground and continued to suck the life out of him.He felt terrible about it and he couldn't believe he was actually doing it.The thought of drinking someone else's blood made him want to blow chunks, but he did it anyway because he had to. When he was done, he let the man's body fall to the ground. 

"Need a ride home?" asked Frost. 

"Fine", replied Blade.

They walked around the corner and got into Frost's light blue BMW.The two were silent the whole 15 minutes it took them to get back to Frost's place.Blade got out of the car without a word and walked into the lobby of the apartment building.He walked over to the elevator and pushed the down button. 

"Boo!" Blade heard from behind him.He jumped in surprise and turned around to see Frost standing behind him."Hey chief.You sure are jumpy today.What's stuck up your ass?" asked Frost.

"Well, let me see.I'm a vampire.I suck the life out of people and leave their corpses to turn into undead zombies, not unlike myself.Other than that, I'm doing just peachy.It was so kind of you to ask."Blade flashed a quick fake smile at Frost and returned to his usual frowning self.

The elevator opened and Blade and Frost walked in.Frost pushed the button for the top floor and the doors closed.

"Well, I'm glad you're having a good day.But guess what, I'm not.It seems that some of your old friends know I have you and they won't stop until they get you back."

**Chapter 11: The Ultimate Betrayal**

Meanwhile in the elevator, "Hmmm.I wonder how they know I'm still alive.I bet they had some help", said Frost.

The elevator stopped and they stepped out into the hall.Frost pushed Blade up against the wall and started to choke him. 

"I want to know exactly who they are and what you told them." 

"Okay.Just me go", replied Blade.Frost slowly removed his hand from Blade's neck.He backed up a little and straightened out Blade's shirt. 

"Now, why don't we go have a little chat?" asked Frost.They walked down the hall and Frost unlocked the door to his apartment.Frost went in first, and Blade followed. 

"Have a seat", said Frost, outstretching an arm and gesturing toward a leather couch.Blade slowly walked over to the couch and sat down.Frost walked over and sat down in a matching leather chair across from Blade."Now, why don't you tell me about these friends of yours?" inquired Frost.

"Other than Whistler, there were about six or seven others I hunted with.The last time I saw them was in New York, before the whole Temple of Eternal Night thing." 

"I see.And do you have any idea where they might be now?" 

"They're probably very close.I didn't know exactly where we are, but I gave them the best directions I could.If I were you, I'd watch my back", replied Blade. 

"Well, thank you for being so cooperative.You have no idea how valuable that information is to me.Now, you're going to help me find them."

"What are you going to do with them after we find them?" asked Blade.

"Well, that depends. If they don't cooperate, I'll kill them.And if they do cooperate, I'll still kill them.Let's not sit here chatting like two old ladies in rocking chairs.We have work to do", said Frost.

**Chapter 12: Hello Again**

"It's just over there", said Blade, referring to the hotel his friends were staying in.

"Team 1, move in.Team 2, hold your positions", Frost said into his earpiece.

They drove up into the parking lot and got out of the car.Frost pulled out 2 guns, chambered them, and slipped them into his belt. 

"Well, this should be interesting", said Frost, laughing to himself.They walked through the parking lot and into the hotel lobby.

"Can I help you sir?" asked the bellhop.

"Yes.I need to know what room Artemus Birkoff is in", replied Frost. 

"Ah yes. Mr. Birkoff is in room 1213." 

"Thanks."The two walked over to the elevator and got on.Frost pushed the button for floor 12. 

"Team 2, move to second mark", Frost said once again into his earpiece."Get ready Blade.They know we're coming, and they know you compromised their location.Somebody's not going to be very happy to see you." 

"They know I would never do that willingly. They know you forced me to do it."

"Whatever you say chief", replied Frost.

And with that, they got off the elevator and walked toward room 1213.With every room they passed, Blade grew more and more nervous. His heart was beating rapidly and he had to force himself to keep walking.He couldn't give up his friends, not here, not like this.He had to do something, but what?Suddenly, Frost stopped and Blade walked into him.

"Hey man, watch the shoes.They don't come cheap you know."Frost pulled out his gun and reached forward to open the door of room 1213. 

"No.Let me go in first.Can't I just have a few minutes with them before you kill them?" Blade asked, innocently enough. 

"Fine.But make it quick", replied Frost coldly.

**Chapter 13: It Was Nice Knowing You**

Blade slowly walked up to the door and opened it.He walked in and closed the door behind him. 

"Artemus?It's me, Blade.I've come to help you get away", he said, not even sure if anyone was even in the room.Suddenly, two figures entered the window from the ledge that was outside. 

"Hello Blade", said one of them.

"I'm sorry.Frost made me tell him where you were.I've come to help you get away."

"We know you would never give us up willingly, but there's no way we can get out of here", replied Artemus.

"I have a plan", said Blade.He opened the back door to the hotel room."Hey.Come here.I have them", he said to some security guards. 

They walked in and Blade shut the door behind them.Suddenly, Blade grabbed them and snapped their necks.They fell to the floor dead.

"Put on their clothes", said Blade to his friends.They did as he said.A few minutes later, they were fully clothed in the security guards' uniforms. 

"Now, that's better.We should get out of here", said Blade.

Just then, Frost shot out the lock on the door and kicked it open. 

"Well, well, someone's been very naughty", said Frost.

"Good bye Blade.It was nice knowing you", said Artemus, before hitting the floor dead with one of Frost's bullets in his head.Frost quickly shot Blade's other friend through the head, and he fell to the ground. 

"You betrayed me Blade.You'll have to be punished", said Frost.Frost raised his gun to Blade's head and pulled the trigger.Blade fell to the ground dead and landed on top of Artemus."Sweet dreams chief", said Frost, before walking out of the room and closing the door behind him.

**Epilogue**

Just for old time's sake, Frost had Blade and Karen buried next to each other in unmarked graves.Since those days, Frost has hunted down and killed all of Blade's friends.He's established a new House and written a modern version of the Book of Arabas.He continues his work today.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Poster's Notes: Well, I modified and fixed this up for you mean old people who don't review or leave mean reviews. I think we only got **1** good review for this thing. For that one person, thanks for the niceness! I must say, this looks better than what it was before. So now you haven't to have a hard time reading it! YAY me! BYE BYE now!


End file.
